


湖畔

by KarolinaYLermontova



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarolinaYLermontova/pseuds/KarolinaYLermontova





	湖畔

傍晚最该是心绪沉静的时候——想想森林水边的黄昏，暮云枕在湖水上，密林深处偶尔响起归巢的翼声。基利波西北角的森林，受沿岸暖流的眷顾，奇异地茂盛；到夏季，森林里总不缺少人迹和笑语。高纬度的森林，似乎有拂去尘土和焦躁的魔力。对此时的杰克·本杰明，魔力消隐了。  
他想逃得远远的，最好一个月不用再跟柯蒂斯说话。那双碧蓝的眼睛只是盯着他，就让他满嘴的尖刻苦涩全部倒流回喉咙，差点使他泪流满面。他夜里乘私人飞机离开夏伊洛，逃到基利波的西北隅，翌日乔装打扮，坐当地的巴士，外加徒步，抵达他们婚前常去的湖边木屋。丈夫、保镖、手机，他一个不落地丢在首都。杰克将手提箱搁在门板边，折回湖畔，摘下戒指的左手缓缓搅动温和的湖水，仿佛在触摸当年的体温——  
那时他们骄横地占据十五岁和十六岁之间光彩熠熠的通道，挥霍青春犹如抛洒绿色的钞票。木屋刚建好的夏天，他们私奔似地跑到这里消磨日子。午后，湖水暖和些许，杰克换上宽松的短裤，双手撑在身后，懒懒地坐在圆圆的石头上，一截瘦瘦的小腿伸出去，脚尖若有所思地试探水面；修长胫骨上的肌肤闪动着光泽，音乐滑过光线凝滞的地方。柯蒂斯还未蓄须，一双眼睛蓝得稍嫌浅些，劈柴，生火，烤鱼，在果酱和蘑菇方面有独特的品味。在湖畔的头一年，总有孩子跑来找杰克玩。年轻的王子吻幼童的发顶和掌心，足够使他们欢欣留恋。柯蒂斯有时会分一些鱼和果酱给孩子们；杰克快绷不住面上的温柔耐心，柯蒂斯也不会驱逐兴致勃勃的小家伙们。家长们来找孩子时见到杰克，通常显得局促；杰克不甚在意地夸上孩子两句，不待他人展颜，便一臂半绕柯蒂斯肩膀，笑意盈盈地走开。柯蒂斯的肩膀宽阔，坚实，岩层之下热流翻涌……  
林中，幽深清寂的氛围渐渐铺展开来，没有甩着满头发卷儿的小天使奔跑欢叫着辐射热量。这片空间里多年前由两种迥异气息联结交融形成的气场依然稳定，这里不容第三者踏足。杰克·本杰明摇晃着起身，望向不远处的小屋，心里竟生出怯意。小屋里曾住着的是少年杰基，袒露的、不设防的杰基，雪白的、豌豆公主一样的杰基。他终究推开门，为屋里的气味咳嗽。  
首要的事情是收拾出一块可供睡眠的地方。杰克打算在睡袋里过夜，在灰尘和混乱中做一次小小的逃避。啪嗒一声，手电的大眼射出灼灼的光束；两根钓竿一下被照亮了。“嚯，”杰克疲惫的神色掺入些许惊讶，他喃喃道，“原来……落在这里了。”他忘不了那一幕：一条漂亮结实的鳟鱼被拽离水面，拼命甩动身体，犹如彩虹；钓鱼的男孩，十七岁的柯蒂斯·埃弗瑞特，紧握着钓竿，扭过身来，对站在岸边的唯一观众灿然一笑，洋溢着少年人独有的骄傲与欣喜。他关掉手电，闭上眼睛，在黑暗里辨识自己的心跳。  
重归湖畔的第一夜，就这样度过了。

在基利波最负盛名的森林之下、山麓之上胖胖的卡拉斯大妈多年来经营着她的小餐馆。她扎三角头巾，围裙磨得看不出颜色，一双眼睛好像霜雪过后的天空。她对大多数事情漠不关心；柯蒂斯和杰克第一次去她的“卡拉斯之家”时，她听出王子的夏伊洛口音后便懒得招待他们，柯蒂斯是北方人，用北方话跟她问好，她才缓和态度，为两人上了早餐。她做的烤肠和肉卷都无比美味，她家的牛奶和果汁永远新鲜。杰克学会了一些北方俚语，卡拉斯对他也多了笑脸。她不认识杰克，似乎从来看不见其他客人见到他时露出的丰富多彩的表情。杰克和柯蒂斯常坐的位置上方，一位着军装的年轻女子在黑白照片里动情地吻着另一位护士打扮的年轻女士。卡拉斯大妈从未提起照片里的历史；不过，明眼人都知道，照片里的军人正是她本人。“夏伊洛之围”，是基利波人永志不忘的痛楚。在杰克改姓之前，他们向卡拉斯大妈道别；卡拉斯握住杰克的手，没有说话，随后吻了吻他洁白的前额。她看向柯蒂斯，眼中的蓝变得温柔，她用一种变了调的嗓音说：“年轻的先生，你的珍宝将永远与你同在……”  
这一次，杰克独自出现在“卡拉斯之家”门口。  
“杰克吗？”卡拉斯在风铃的叮咚声中转身，展颜微笑，“想吃点什么？”  
王子在军人和护士的照片下落座，长腿交叠着。“伊莱扎，”他说，“请你准备一份黑松露煎蛋和一杯热的甜牛奶……谢谢你。”  
他慢慢地吃早餐，卡拉斯大妈一边喝酒一边陪他聊天。（王子来后，她在门口挂上“暂停营业”的牌子。）她注视着杰克，目光不含探询，问起他这些年的生活。  
“结婚。”杰克舔舔嘴唇，微微一笑，“之前我以为我一辈子都不会结婚。然后工作——嗯，我退役了，去做战地记者。他在国防部。我们——老天，我们都忙于工作，难得见面。”  
卡拉斯给自己添了半杯酒，说道：“杰克，如果你不介意，不妨说说你们闹了什么矛盾。”  
杰克将拇指按上眉心：“他一直想让我放弃记者工作。他和我父亲罕见地结成同盟。前段时间我出了一个小事故——父亲给我下了最后通牒。我和柯蒂斯开始争吵。拒不让步。于是，我做了向来最擅长的事——逃避。”  
“我不能同意他们的做法，但我理解他们的感情。”

一阵沉默。杰克想起他死里逃生的那天，被大卫·谢波德抱着，父亲看向他时苍老的蜡黄面庞；他还记得，每次回国，柯蒂斯在机场同他完成的绵长灼热的亲吻。他下意识地抗拒“过度关心”。  
“也许……我确实吓到柯蒂斯了。我向他保证过会注意安全。但是……”  
“我在想，你做战地记者的动机是什么？”  
“我的突击队被伏击后，只有我被解救回国。我的人一个都没回来。事情不应该是这样的……我有罪。”  
卡拉斯放下酒杯，神情变得严肃：“你不能这样说——我是说，你不改把罪责一直扛在肩上。听点音乐吧。”她起身去放一张老唱片。  
“如果我有钱，我就买房子住到海边……”她轻声跟唱，发红的变形的手指在桌面上轻轻敲击，节奏与当年护士小姐的舞步重叠。  
海边。这片森林离海不远。柯蒂斯与杰克有时会走到海边看星星——在曾经。他们默契极佳，谁也不跟谁说话，摊着手掌，在对方掌心敲击摩尔斯电码。“你真美 我可以吻你吗”——柯蒂斯 “什么”——杰克 “看星星”——杰克 “看你”——柯蒂斯 一个使彼此熔化的拥抱常常是观星之旅的终点。  
他们在少年时代初识时，就用眼睛的魔力俘获了彼此。闪耀的时日，为他们所共同珍藏。他们漫游湖畔，交付彼此。他们一起上过战场，获得死亡的赦免。杰克没有选择真正的安宁，因为他万分确信他们能承担一切、分享所有的立场。他为此低估了脆弱，对焦虑和痛苦缺乏认识。  
“谢谢你，伊莱扎，”杰克起身，将餐费留在桌上，虽然他忧愁，他的笑容依然令人心动。他用一贯的柔和低沉的嗓音向老朋友道别。  
他要回到湖边，整理他们年少时候的旧物和海洋一般的细节。


End file.
